A Wicked Line Of Time
by SkyHell
Summary: Harry Potter por fin había terminado con aquella travesía que había comenzado cuando apenas era un niño, pero… En un desafortunado enfado, Harry viaja el pasado, alterando el futuro de las maneras más insospechadas.


Notas:

¡Hola! Antes que nada, tu adorable persona que ha abierto esta historia, muchas gracias por darle esta pequeña oportunidad.

Ahora, unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de comenzar [Cuentas claras…] No me considero una fan de Harry Potter completamente, simplemente disfrute mucho de los libros y también de las películas… Aunque, pensaré seriamente en basarme más que nada en las películas para este fan fic y espero disculpen eso.

Segunda aclaración, por ciertas razones mostradas más adelante algunos personajes terminarán sufriendo un pequeño cambio de personalidad que ruego a mis queridos Dioses Nórdicos no les moleste

Tercera y última aclaración, subiré capítulo los 15 de cada mes a una hora variable, para tratar de someterme en un régimen a mí misma.

¡Ahora sí! ¡Comenzamos!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Capítulo 01: Inicio

 _"_ _El tiempo es posiblemente uno de los sucesos más extraordinarios y crueles que le puedan suceder a cualquier ser vivo, es decir, estoy completamente segura amiga/amigo que sabes qué es el tiempo y que seguramente has sentido sus efectos._

 _Pero dime… ¿Podrías definirlo con tus propias palabras?"_

Después de años de felicidad y pruebas de valor, Harry Potter había dado por terminado su lucha contra el llamado Señor Oscuro… El tan temido, Lord Voldemort. Aquel que bajo ningún motivo debía ser nombrado.

Pero aun así, el ahora joven no experimentaba ningún sentimiento de alegría dentro de su cuerpo porque de nueva cuenta se encontraba frente a la casa de sus tíos, aquellos que se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible de más de una manera y que negaron su existencia por años, escondiéndolo debajo de una escalera como si de un secreto escandaloso se tratara.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí?

Podría ser que el mundo mágico se encontrara libre de la amenaza que el señor oscuro representaba, pero no por ello en la calle habían fiestas y desfiles. Más bien era todo lo contrario, la desconfianza hacia aquellos que se habían doblegado ante las palabras de los mortifagos era más que notoria y por encima de todo aquello, también se encontraban las personas que habían perdido seres queridos.

Entre las familias que guardaban el luto estaban también los Weasley, lo cual causaba un profundo dolor en el corazón de todos los que conocieron a los "gemelos pelirrojos"

Así que, esa era la razón de que Harry estuviera dudando tanto enfrente de aquella puerta a la que esperaba no volver a ver en un futuro cercano. Realmente no quería ser una molestia para aquellas personas que le habían dado tanto y que ahora estaban pasando por un momento tan difícil.

Observo el vecindario y suspiro, la noche estaba tranquila y levemente estrellada puesto que algunas nubes se esparcían por el cielo

¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? ¡Su mundo casi se colapsaba y aquel lugar se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado!

Pasó su mano por su cabello, removiéndose inquieto… ¡Realmente era extraño! ¡Muy extraño! Podía enfrentarse a su propia muerte con la frente en alto, pero era completamente incapaz de tocar a la puerta de sus tíos.

Suspiró por segunda vez y luego miró aquel timbre, presionándolo antes de permitirse a sí mismo arrepentirse… Después de sentir el efecto de la muerte en sus venas, ¿qué podía ser peor?

– **¡Al parecer llego la pizza! –** Escuchó la aguda voz de su tía Petunia del otro lado de la puerta, antes de ver como de su rostro la sonrisa en sus labios se volvía una línea recta al verlo, – **Tú no eres la pizza –** Mustio con hastío – **¡Y al parecer no solo es una visita formal! –** Expreso con aún más fastidio al momento al que vio la pequeña mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro

 **–** **También me alegro de verte, tía –** Respondió con una media sonrisa… Bueno, no era como si esperara algo más

– **Mamá, ¿está todo…? –** Pero la voz de Dudley se cortó de golpe al ver a Harry.

 _"_ _Una de las variedades del tiempo más conocida en todo el mundo es la llamada «Relatividad» que hace que 2 minutos en un entorno desagradable o denso puedan parecer una eternidad…"_

Los tres se encontraban ahí, sin saber qué más se podían decir, simple y llanamente dejando que el silencio se volviera más incómodo de lo humanamente soportable

– **¿Puedo pasar? –** Se aventuró el mago a preguntar

– **¿Acaso hay opción? –** Respondió de nuevo la mujer mayor quitándose de la puerta, dejando el paso para que Harry entrara de nuevo en la casa – **Ven, Dudley… Vamos a terminar de ver la película.**

Harry entró con paso dudoso en aquella casa, observando el cuarto debajo de la escalera… Una ligera nostalgia se hizo presente en su interior, el inicio de todo… Aquella carta que había llegado de manera tan oportuna a salvarle de esa vida que nunca lo habría hecho feliz.

El 4 de Privet Drive

Subió la escalera, sintiendo cada pequeño paso como una ligera tortura. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior y una aguda clase de tristeza se había hecho cargo de él cuando en aquella habitación la ausencia de Hedwig se hizo inminente.

Botó la mochila en el piso de manera descuidada, recargándose en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, permitiéndose a sí mismo por primera vez desde que todo había terminado sentir el dolor de las pérdidas que había vivido, dejando caer algunas lágrimas sin cuidado alguno al recordar a Fred, Lupin y Tonks… Y el hecho de nunca los volvería a ver.

El hecho de que aquellas familias jamás volverían a ser las mismas sin importar las cosas que él hiciera para querer cambiarlo.

– **¡Harry Potter! –** Escuchó la voz de su tío y los típicos crujidos que el suelo hacía cuando subía molesto la escalera, lo sabía por la experiencia que tenía enfrentando esos sonidos.

Después del tercer suspiro de la noche y la primera maldición mental, se puso en pie al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco dispuesto para enfrentar a su enfadado pariente.

El aludido salió de su cuarto y miró a su tío, quién le devolvía la mirada de una manera no muy agradable.

– **¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te han expulsado de tu escuela de** ** _brujos_** **? ¿Es eso? –** Preguntó con las mejillas rojas, al parecer nunca podría superar el hecho de haber "inflado" a la tía Marge

– **No es eso… –** Susurró con un cierto dejo de tristeza al escuchar sobre Howarts y el hecho de que posiblemente tardara algún tiempo en volver a abrir sus puertas para la enseñanza de jóvenes magos como él.

– **¡¿Entonces?! ¿Qué es lo que causa que tú estés aquí en esta época del año?**

 **–** **Howarts… Ya no existe… –** Respondió en voz baja, porque ni el mismo quería decir aquello y a ciencia cierta no sabía ni siquiera la razón de haberlo confesado.

– **¡Justicia! –** Escupió con acidez en la boca, sin detenerse a pensar en lo delicado que podía ser ese tema para Harry en esos momentos

Sintió entonces como su molestia se hacía más grande ante aquellas palabras… ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a…?

– **¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!**

 **–** **¡No me hables con ese tono de voz tan altanero, muchacho! –** Respondió alzando la voz demasiadas octavas

– **¡Vernon! ¡Baja la voz! ¡Los vecinos! –** Fue lo único que atino a decir la única mujer de la casa, preocupada de los chismes que podrían armarse, si alguien escuchaba por lo menos un poco de esa conversación sería el fin del mundo para Petunia

– **¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡Ahora mismo! –** Exclamó el hombre de más edad, haciendo que las venas se marcaran en su cuello

– **¡No hasta que te retractes! –** El mago se sentía profundamente molesto por aquella reacción

– **¡Hazlo antes de que decida mandarte a dormir en la calle!**

 **–** **¡Bien! –** Respondió entrando en el cuarto y azotando la puerta con fuerza, ahí estaba el cuarto suspiro de la noche escapando de sus labios.

¿Por qué esos encuentros siempre eran así? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber más empatía por parte de ellos?

Del otro lado de la puerta podía escuchar a su tío refunfuñando (1) mientras bajaba de nueva cuenta la escalera.

En un momento de auténtica impotencia y molestia, el mago tomó su mochila y la arrojo con fuera al piso. Estar con su "familia" no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo actual

La quinta exhalación llego cuando se inclinó para tomar las cosas que se habían salido de su lugar, pero sus músculos se tensaron deteniéndolo al momento.

Su mente tardó un poco más que su cuerpo en procesarlo, pero ahí en el suelo se encontraba un objeto que no era suyo, pero conocía demasiado bien.

Ahí se encontraba el giratiempo que la profesora McGonagall le había obsequiado a Hermione, aquel con el que habían logrado salvar la vida de Sirius, resplandeciendo tenuemente con la poca luz que lograba entrar por las pesadas cortinas azules de su habitación.

Lo observó por un par de segundos más antes de tomarlo entre sus manos, muchas preguntas se formaban en su mente… "¿Cómo había llegado ahí?" "¿Por qué no estaba en el cuello de su amiga?" y más importante, " _¿Qué debía hacer con él?"_

Colocó sus dedos alrededor del pequeño reloj de arena, y sin ser completamente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo dio una vuelta al reloj… No sabía que lo había llevado a hacer aquello, pero había algo extraño puesto que el mecanismo no se detenía y seguía dando vueltas

Todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de Harry se había vuelto borroso, no podía apreciar ninguna forma, solo borrones de lo que parecían escenas.

En un intento desesperado intento detener el paso de las constantes vueltas sin tener éxito alguno, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho… ¿Por qué tenía que haber hecho eso?

Unas vueltas más y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tomar forma, Potter ya no se encontraba más en el 4 de Privet Drive, se quedó sin aliento al reconocer aquel lugar, aquellas paredes que consideraba su verdadero hogar… ¡Era Howarts! Pero había algo diferente en el castillo, aunque no podía entender que era.

" _Mientras que por el contrario cuando alguien se encuentra frente a una situación o agradable o sorprendente, dos minutos se convierten en dos segundos…"_

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por la fuerte impresión que tenía sobre sí mismo, lo cual causo que se impactara levemente con una persona que estaba detrás de él, tirando sus cosas al suelo.

– **L-lo siento… Yo no… –** Tartamudeo un poco al hablar, inclinándose a recoger los libros dispersados por el suelo

– **No hay cuidado –** Respondió aquel chico con voz seria, haciendo lo suyo por su parte

Harry le dio una mirada rápida, su piel era pálida dejando ver unas espesas ojeras que se anidaban debajo de sus ojos azabaches que hacían juego con su tono de cabello. Cuando se puso en pie pudo divisar que en su pecho se encontraba la insignia de Slytherin

– **Tengo algo de prisa –** Volvió a decir en voz baja, al parecer estaba incómodo de tener que hablar con él

– **Claro –** Respondió dando una rápida mirada al libro para saber el nombre de aquel chico, causando que su cuerpo se congelara y un extraño escalofrió que jamás había sentido recorriera su espalda

El chico de las ojeras tomo su libro de las congeladas manos de Harry avanzando dentro del castillo a un paso acelerado.

Los latidos del chico con lentes parecían detenerse, puesto que acaba de encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que la versión infantil de Severus Snape…

Y ahora entendía que había cometido un colosal error…

Había viajado al pasado…

Tal vez, _demasiado._

 _By: SkyHell  
¿Continuará?_

¡Hi desu~~! De nuevo… Antes que nada, si has llegado a esta parte no me queda más que irremediablemente agradecerte por el hecho de haber leído y dado una oportunidad.

Estoy **_bastante_** nerviosa porque esta es la primera vez que me aventuro con algo de este tipo, un fandom completamente nuevo para mí.

De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado, si es así me gustaría saber su opinión, cualquier cosa e bien recibida en la caja de comentarios, esto me ayudaría a traer más trabajos así.

¡Ah! Cierto, lo que estaba en letra _cursiva_ era un extracto de una clase impartida en la Preparatoria a la que asistí, **_La relatividad del tiempo_** es un tópico meramente fascinante, fue propuesto por Einstein. Trate de ponerlo aquí porque bueno, al estar hablando de tiempo pensé que sería un buen comienzo.

Bien, creo que esto sería todo de mi parte por ahora… ¡Hasta el próximo mes! Cuídense muchísimo, ¿vale?

¡Ciaossu!

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

(1) Refunfuñar: Es una forma de gruñir en voz baja, pero diciendo cosas poco entendibles –ya sea por la voz baja o por la molestia– O por lo menos, ese es su significado en mi país y por lo tanto, también su significado aquí.


End file.
